<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Extracurricular Activities by Ingenueity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190075">Extracurricular Activities</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingenueity/pseuds/Ingenueity'>Ingenueity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fingering, Lesbians, Multiple Orgasms, Oneshot, Other, PWP, Tentacle Sex, Teratophilia, Vaginal Sex, no beta we die like Glenn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 04:14:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingenueity/pseuds/Ingenueity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Byleth asks for Hilda's help finding a summoning book. However, Hilda accidentally ends up summoning a sex-crazed tentacle demon known for pleasuring women for hours on end. Whoops.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hilda Valentine Goneril/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Extracurricular Activities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hej hej. i've had this oneshot in my rough drafts for a month now.<br/>this is completely unbeta'd so i apologize for the errors. enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hilda and Byleth had been in the library for what felt like ages now. They had started their search in the early afternoon and had stayed long past sunset. Byleth was desperately searching for some sort of magical summoning book and Hilda had somehow been roped into helping. “Helping” namely being Hilda’s way of just carousing various shelves and occasionally looking over some interesting picture books here and there. As much as Hilda wanted to give up their arduous search and just retire for the night, Byleth insisted they kept going.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How is the search over there?” Byleth asked, poking her head over a stack of documents. Both girls were hopelessly surrounded by old books haphazardly stacked on the floor and surrounding tables. Cleaning up after their search was going to be a chore in and of itself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whaat? Of course I’m still looking! Why wouldn't I be?” Hilda said from across the library, her nose buried deep in a book detailing religious fashion trends of the past two decades. If you asked Hilda, the church always did have a sort of sexy aesthetic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hilda that isn’t what I asked at all.” Byleth said flatly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Professor. It’s just so hard to concentrate! We’ve just been here forever and my eyes are so dry from all this dusty library air. Not to mention this is probably the most reading I’ve ever done in my life. I’m totally fatigued but I’m still giving it my all! Hilda picked up another heavy book and dropped it in front of her. “This book looks promising! Hmm. No wait, definitely not this one. This is a book of </span>
  <span>Fódlan </span>
  <span>desserts.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Just set that one on the desk over there.” Byleth said between page flips. “I’ll read up on some recipes for sweets that will boost morale later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good idea, Professor!” Hilda chirped as she set down the book with a thud. “Honestly how that book was placed in this section is a mystery to me. Someone was probably just careless. This library needs more organizing anyway. Oh, not by me though! I’m sure there are plenty of other people more suited to cleaning up this mess. I’ll just check this section over there that looks like it hasn’t been touched by people in decades.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth hummed in acknowledgment as Hilda wandered over to the darkest corner of the library. Just imagining what type of creepy crawly critters had set up webs nearby sent a shiver down her spine. Hilda looked up. In front of her was a tall dusty shelf with books written in all sorts of cryptic languages. Suddenly a flash of gold caught her eye. On the top shelf was a strange jade-colored tome with golden calligraphy on its spine. It was mysteriously creepy enough to be exactly the type of thing Byleth was looking for. There was something about the way the gold glimmered that compelled Hilda to reach out. She was 154cm so it was no surprise that she had to climb the shelves to actually reach the book.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilda blew on the cover. She coughed as dust flew everywhere around her. She squinted as she read the title which roughly translated to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Forbidden Yet Pleasurable Demon Summoning. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought she might be on the right track with that one. Everything from the cover to the title seemed ancient and enticing.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Was this really the book Byleth had been looking for?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilda opened it, flipping through the crinkled pages before pausing to read a specific section. Her mind immediately short circuited. On the page was a detailed picture of a monster but it wasn’t just an ordinary monster; it was a writing mass covered in iridescent tentacles. Almost instantly Hilda could tell it spelled some sort of trouble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What shocked her even more was what was drawn on the next page. There were several realistic drawings of naked women all in various compromising positions. Each woman had her arms bound and legs parted as she was penetrated by long pulsating tendrils. There were even several explicit close up illustrations that left practically nothing to the imagination. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just why was the Professor looking for something like this,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hilda wondered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She squinted as she tried to decipher the text on the page. The excerpt next to the picture looked like it was written in an ancient, difficult to read language. Hilda was certainly no magic user but she still found herself attempting to chant the words at the bottom of the page. After her third attempt at reading the spell out loud, she gave up. Hilda held her breath. She waited ten seconds... twenty seconds. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She wasn’t sure whether to feel relief or disappointment. Tucking the heavy jade tome under her arm she returned to Byleth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this what you were looking for?” Hilda smiled triumphantly as she placed the book on the desk in front of Byleth. Byleth slid her reading glasses down and looked up at Hilda.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s it!” Byleth said quickly grasping for the book, nearly knocking over a nearby inkwell. “Where did you say you found this book?” As Byleth examined the book, her face flushed red. Hilda had never seen her beloved professor’s face turn such a lovely hue. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How adorable</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was over there in that dusty corner on the top shelf! It was practically like climbing a mountain.” Hilda said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that so?” Byleth said. “Well thank you for finding this. Don’t worry about cleaning up, I’ll do it later.” She shut the book and tucked it neatly under her arm as she started to get up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh hell no. The Professor wasn’t getting out of it that easily.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold on a moment. Are you leaving so soon?” Hilda said as she blocked Byleth’s way out, forcing her to sit back down. “What exactly was the book about? Look. I saw what was inside and I can tell it’s more than just your average demon!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth squirmed in her seat as she gave Hilda a sheepish look. “It’s a sex demon of sorts. I heard a rumor that this particular book was in the monastery’s library and I had to see for myself if it was true. It’s a good thing we found it so quickly. Now I can move it to a more secure location.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Hilda grinned cheekily. “Were you worried that somebody might end up reading this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, actually. It’s a sex demon.” Byleth said. “This sort of thing is nothing but trouble for the unsuspecting scholar.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what’s a sex demon?” Hilda said, leaning forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth sighed. “If you had studied and passed your grimoire certification exam you would know what a sex demon is. They aren’t inherently dangerous. They actually used to be more common, especially in the Adrestian Empire. Their main use is to relieve stress and then disappear after a few hours of pleasure. But they’re relentless. While there are ways to quickly exorcise them if things go awry, most of the time that’s not what ends up happening. Those who summon them are in such a state of ecstasy that sex can go on for hours before the demon and the summoner are completely satisfied.” Byleth said as if she were reciting a previous lecture that Hilda probably skipped out on. Which in all honesty, was probably the case.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Hilda was more than interested now. She was getting somewhat excited by the notion of being completely ravished by an eldritch horror just like the women in the pictures. “So just… hypothetically speaking… what page explains how to summon one of these things?” Hilda asked curiously. She was starting to feel a distinct wetness on her thigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This spell here would work.” Byleth said flipping over to a page near the front. “But I’m not reading this out loud. Reading these words out loud would one hundred percent summon one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. </span>
  </em>
  <span>That was the phrase Hilda had read earlier. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Go figure.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Professor?” Hilda smiled, “I think I might have accidentally summoned one of these tentacle monsters.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You WHAT.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At once Hilda became extremely aware of the wet feeling on her thigh. Glancing just below the table, she noticed it. An iridescent tentacle -just like she had seen in the book’s illustration- was rubbing up and down her thigh teasingly. Another one started to playfully flit around the hem of her dress. “Oh Ok! I most definitely summoned one.” Hilda squeaked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then we have to exorcise it immediately.” Byleth said, rushing to her feet. “I’ll need to go find a different book for that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No need Professor.” Hilda said reaching her hand down and petting the tentacle there, feeling the thick of it coil around her fingers. “You, yourself, said these things aren’t dangerous! And those women in the illustrations looked awfully satisfied. I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want to mess around a little bit with these cute things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hilda…” Byleth said as she began staring at the tentacle too, perhaps imagining all the naughty things that could be done with it. Not taking her eyes off the creature, Byleth set the book down on the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go lock the door, Professor.” Hilda insisted. “Let’s have a little fun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a lot less to persuade her than Hilda thought it would. Sighing in acceptance, Byleth just barely had time to lock the doors before she felt something warm wrap around her midsection and drag her backwards toward the library table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s so many!” Hilda said as she sat up on the table. She was greatly admiring the view as Byleth was stripped of her clothing by the prying mass of tentacles. “Where did they all come from!?” Hilda said as one started coiling around her body as well. She promptly discarded her own dress before the tentacles had time to rip her outfit to shreds. As much as she adored the demon doing all of the work for her, she’d rather not have her lust sated at the expense of her favorite outfit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well if you must know, these particular dark magic creatures came fro-“ Byleth was cut short as a tendril wrapped itself around her neck, then her head, stopping her mid-sentence. It made its way between her lips and into her mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s save that lesson for another day then!” Hilda said, leaning back and letting the tentacle tantalizingly drag itself over her naked body. She gasped as the tentacle slithered past her stomach and in between her cleavage. Now at her mouth’s level, she lightly sucked on the tentacle’s tip as it warmly pulsated over her body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt two more tentacles slowly wrapping themselves around her arms, slowly constricting until both her limbs were out on either side of her. It was impossible for her to move them now. She shuddered as two others wrapped themselves around her legs, forcing them apart. She was entirely exposed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilda tried to use her tongue but by now the tentacle had decided that she wasn’t doing enough work. It pulled out of her mouth before roughly pushing back in, finally hitting the back of her throat and causing her to gag. Hilda's eyes fluttered back as the monster continued to use her throat to satisfy its own needs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before she felt tentacles brush against her clit. She tried to cry out in pleasure but the tentacle was still using her throat as its own cocksleeve. Hilda moaned around its girth as several tentacles unceremoniously pushed inside her at once. Each started to pulsate and pump into her roughly, causing her to buck her hips in surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goddess feels too good!” Hilda cried out as the tentacle that was using her mouth left in order to wrap itself around her neck. Her vision was already starting to blur. “I’m going to cum!” One last thrust inside her was all it took before Hilda was brought to release. She began to drool as the tentacle around her neck constricted. The demon wasn’t done with her yet that was for certain. Two more tentacles started to prod at her ass, then a third. Their touch was already completely lubricated and so they slid in with ease. “Aa-ah!” Hilda groaned as they began to stretch her out until she was completely full.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Besides her, Byleth was in a state of mid-air suspension. Thick, unrelenting tentacles held her in place there while several others used both of her openings. She purred as several other tendrils began to play with her chest. The sensation of being touched and used relentlessly from all angles was almost too much. The thought that she was at the complete mercy of the demon brought her to the edge right then and there. Byleth shuddered as a hot wave rushed over her entire body causing her to see stars. She bucked her hips as much as her constricted body would allow, which arguably was not much. Catching her breath, Byleth managed to gasp. “Hilda! Remind me to thank you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MMmmm!” Hilda moaned in response as she was pushed onto her stomach. The tentacles currently filling her pulled out only to be replaced with several other ones, with even more energy than the last. They drilled her into a state of euphoria, a continuous series of orgasms that lasted thirty seconds as Hilda gasped and shook. “More!” She cried out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair stayed that way for hours, entangled and fucked senseless by the tentacle demon. Even when they thought things were slowing down, the monster would soon pick up speed again and they’d be back at square one. It was messy and rough. Never keeping them in one position for long, the demon would change positions at a whim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the demon finally finished what it had been summoned to do, neither girl cared much. Where it slithered off to was a mystery never to be solved because both Hilda and Byleth were well fucked out of their minds. They laid there noiselessly sprawled out on the library floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was- wow” Hilda couldn’t find the words to describe all that had just happened as she crawled over to Byleth and rested her head down on her ample chest. Byleth couldn’t even form a coherent sentence at this point, she had gotten so used to the sensation of being filled that being empty actually caused her to ache with desire. She absentmindedly fingered herself in the tentacle’s absence. “You still want more, naughty girl?” Hilda said teasingly as she grabbed Byleth’s wrist. Replacing Byleth’s fingers with her own, she slid several digits into the other woman. “We’d better keep that book for ourselves then. And let’s use it again soon, mmkay?” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>